Product of true love
by Mariie21
Summary: Emma commence à réaliser qu'elle a des sentiments pour Regina. C'est une soirée au Rabbit Hole qui peut les faire basculer vers une toute autre vie ou le point de non-retour... {Swanqueen}
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fanfiction.

Le couple central sera Swanqueen et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je pense qu'il y aura 5 ou 6 chapitres selon mon inspiration et j'espère que j'arriverais à la terminer dans les temps ^^

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

« _Crois-tu au véritable amour ?_ »

Si on lui avait posé la question quelques années auparavant, Emma aurait répondu non sans hésiter une seconde. Mais entre-temps, la jeune femme avait retrouvé ses parents et son fils et elle avait fait la connaissance de quelqu'un qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Après Neal, elle s'était pourtant juré de ne pas retomber dans les travers de l'amour cependant l'amour se laisse rarement dicter sa conduite. Ce n'était pas la fille de Snow et de Charming qui allait changer la donne, même si elle était têtue.

Emma Swan était une femme indépendante et forte, elle avait appris à se débrouiller seule et à déjouer les pièges du destin. Pourtant, en arrivant à Storybrooke, toutes ses belles certitudes avaient été balayées sans effort et le mur qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à construire autour de son cœur commençait à s'effondrer malgré sa résistance. Henry avait été le premier à franchir ses barrières, il avait aisément trouvé sa place dans le cœur d'Emma comment aurait-elle pu abandonner une seconde fois ce fils qui avait tout fait pour la retrouver ? Celui qui lui avait redonné espoir ? Ses parents avaient eu plus de mal à se frayer un chemin vers elle, Emma avait la rancune tenace…

Heureusement pour la jeune femme, ses parents s'étaient montrés patients avec elle. Ils lui avaient tendu la main, attendant qu'elle s'en saisisse par elle-même. Et aujourd'hui Emma pouvait se targuer d'avoir une relation quasiment normale avec ses parents … Enfin, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être pour des habitants de Storybrooke. Emma promena son regard par la fenêtre, apercevant les lumières de chez Granny's qui s'éteignaient tandis que Leroy regagnait le trottoir en titubant légèrement. La jeune femme sourit, en espérant quand même que personne ne l'appellerait pour aller arrêter Grincheux pour ivresse sur la voie publique. Être sheriff, même à Storybrooke, avait ses inconvénients mais en cas elle pouvait toujours appeler David à la rescousse si elle avait besoin.

 **-Emma ! Le dîner est servi, tu peux descendre !** cria la voix de Snow

 **-J'arrive maman !** répondit-elle en descendant les marches, elle se tourna vers son père – **Leroy titubait en sortant de chez Granny's…**

David poussa un profond soupir, Emma savait qu'il n'aimait pas devoir rabrouer les nains surtout Leroy après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui et Snow dans la Forêt Enchantée. Malgré le caractère de Grincheux, ils avaient tous appris à le connaître et à le respecter mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait parfois tendance à forcer sur la bouteille.

 **-Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il sorte pour se souler ?!** râla David – **pourquoi faut-il qu'il se soule ?**

Emma esquissa un sourire, tandis que Snow étouffait un rire.

- **Tu le connais David, il était déjà comme ça dans la Forêt Enchantée. Il n'a pas changé,** expliqua Snow, **et n'exagères pas ce n'est pas toutes les semaines !**

 **-Peut-être mais quand il le fait, tu peux être sûr que je suis obligé d'envoyer Marco réparer toutes les boîtes aux lettres qui se seront trouvées sur son passage !**

Emma éclata de rire, provoquant l'hilarité de sa mère et un regard découragé de son père. Après tout il valait mieux que ce soit les boîtes aux lettres plutôt que quelqu'un. De plus, la jolie blonde n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, elle n'était pas la dernière pour faire la fête. Même si cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Avec tous ces méchants à vaincre et ces fins heureuses à sauvegarder (ou à trouver) elle avait eu pas mal de pain sur la planche. Avec ces réflexions, elle décida de s'octroyer une soirée détente dans la semaine. Snow, Ruby et Regina seraient sûrement partantes. Le rhum à deux était beaucoup moins drôle qu'en bande… et elle en avait un peu assez d'avoir Killian sur le dos ces derniers temps.

Au début, leur relation était vraiment agréable et puis les choses avaient commencé à devenir sérieuses entre eux. Fidèle à ses démons, Emma avait freiné des quatre fers. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à se donner entièrement à quelqu'un, et surtout elle n'était pas sûre que Killian était la bonne personne. Bien sûr, elle avait beaucoup de désir pour lui, il était agréable tendre et drôle. Mais elle avait ce doute qui persistait en elle… Un doute affreux qui la réveillait la nuit…

 **-Emma tu es avec nous ?** demanda Snow

 **-Euh… oui oui ! J'étais juste en train de me dire qu'on devrait se faire une soirée entre filles cette semaine. On pourrait laisser Neal à papa et on pourrait sortir avec Ruby et Regina ? Peut-être même que Belle et Zelena pourraient être partantes aussi ? Regina dit que sa sœur se comporte de mieux en mieux…**

Impossible de continuer sa phrase car David était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable….

 **-Hahaha ! Zelena ! Hahahahahaha ! Toi tu veux …. Faire …. Une soirée … Hahahaha avec la Méchante Sorcière… hahahaha de l'Ouest !**

 **-David !** s'indigna Snow, **je te signale que ta fille a également mentionné la Méchante Reine et que ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger pourquoi Zelena n'aurait-elle pas droit à sa seconde chance elle aussi ?!**

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de David qui ne semblait pas vouloir se remettre de l'annonce d'Emma. Mais il opina tout de même à la phrase de son épouse articulant vaguement un « Si » au milieu de ses rires. Emma souriait en regardant son père, c'était toujours une joie pour elle de les voir aussi heureux lui et sa mère. Snow donna une tape à David qui essayait de se calmer, elle se tourna vers sa fille.

 **-Mais c'est une excellente idée Emma, tu devrais leur proposer. Je suis sûre que ça nous fera du bien de sortir un peu sans ces rustres. Tiens David, si ça te fait tant rire que ça tu devrais peut-être organiser quelque chose avec Killian et Rumple je suis sûre que ça serait une soirée formidable …**

* * *

 **-Mais si tu verras ! Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Oui, une soirée juste entre femmes ! Je pense que ça nous changera un peu du quotidien. Quand les vilains nous lâchent un peu, on a tout de même le droite de se détendre … Oops ! Désolée Regina, mais tu sais bien que pour nous tu ne fais plus partie des méchants, tu es de la famille maintenant ! Dis oui … Lâche un peu tes tailleurs … Non Henry restera à la maison avec David et Neal !**

Le téléphone vissé à l'oreille, Snow tentait de convaincre Regina de se joindre à elles pour la sortie. Finalement c'était elle qui avait tout organisé, Emma n'avait eu qu'à lancer l'idée pour qu'elle sorte son portable en ignorant superbement les ricanements de David. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle suppliait presque la mairesse de les accompagner. Regina avait du mal à sortir de chez elle, malgré ses derniers exploits héroïques, elle avait toujours peur d'être jugée par les habitants de Storybrooke. Emma avait beau lui répéter qu'ils n'avaient plus la même opinion, qu'ils l'avaient pardonné, le juge le plus impitoyable pour la flamboyante brune … C'était elle-même. Finalement à force de batailler, Emma entendit Snow pousser un cri de victoire :

 **-Génial on se voit ce soir alors ! Rendez-vous au Rabbit Hole ! Et tenue de soirée exigée !**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel ce qui n'échappa pas à son père, ce dernier se détourna rapidement pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau. Ruby et Belle avaient dit oui, et même Zelena avait accepté l'invitation… La soirée ne serait pas de tout repos ! Si on lui en avait parlé quelques mois plus tôt, Emma aurait éclaté de rire face à une situation aussi comique. Sortir boire un verre avec la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, la Méchante Reine, Blanche Neige, Belle et le Petit Chaperon Rouge … Il fallait tout de même avouer que c'était un peu risible. Mais contre toute attente, Emma s'était habituée à cet entourage sorti des contes de fée. Après tout elle était le produit du Véritable Amour, elle aussi faisait partie de ce livre. Dans un geste très gamin, elle tira la langue à son père et se tourna vers sa mère avant de lui sourire :

 **-Merci, c'est super que tu ais pris les choses en main, maman, mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes franchement « tenue de soirée exigée » ça veut dire quoi ? Moi aussi ? Je suis vraiment obligée ?**

 **-De rien ma chérie et bien évidemment que ça vaut aussi pour toi! Bizarrement Zelena a dit oui tout de suite, nous devrions peut-être nous méfier un peu ce soir… Elle a tendance à faire des blagues assez particulières…**

 **-Oui je ne tiens pas à être transformée en singe volant pour toute la soirée… quoique … un singe affublé d'une tenue de soirée pourrait être amusant,** dit-elle d'une voix sarcastique

Apparemment, c'était la blague de trop pour son père. David éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, au moins cette soirée semblait le mettre de bonne humeur. Emma haussa les épaules, se laissant peu à peu gagner par l'hilarité communicative de Charming. Snow ne tarda pas non plus à se joindre à eux et bientôt le petit appartement fut empli par les rires. Il leur fallut du temps avant de se remettre complètement et d'essuyer leurs larmes. Emma embrassa son père sur le front et fila se préparer dans le petit appartement qu'elle avait loué juste au-dessus de celui de ses parents. Les filles avaient convenu de se retrouver deux heures plus tard devant l'appartement puis de rejoindre les autres au bar.

Emma enfila une petite robe rouge patineuse ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins noirs que Regina aurait facilement pu lui piquer tant ils étaient dans le style de la brune. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon un peu désordonné et appliqua un rouge à lèvre vermillon dans la même teinte que sa robe. Enfin, la jeune femme enfila un de ses perfectos noir et attrapa son portable et son portefeuille qu'elle glissa dans une pochette. Elle adressa un dernier regard à son miroir avant de prendre ses clés et de rejoindre Snow devant l'appartement.

 **-Emma !** s'écria sa mère, **aurais-tu prévenu Hook pour la soirée ?!**

Snow pointait un index accusateur sur sa fille et Emma écarquilla les yeux pendant un instant avant de comprendre que c'était un compliment déguisé de sa mère.

 **-Maman ! Merci pour ce merveilleux compliment, mais non Hook ne se joindra pas à nous. De toute façon je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de s'attacher à un pirate. Entre nous, je crois qu'il préfère le rhum…**

- **Hahaha ! Ce n'est pas faux. Mais tu es très jolie Emma ! Y-a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre que tu veux impressionner ?**

 **-Qui donc ?!** répondit Emma en riant tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture– **tu es vraiment belle aussi ! Allons-y sinon nous allons être les dernières à arriver.**

Snow grimpa dans l'habitacle à côté de sa fille et Emma démarra le moteur qui émit un gémissement capricieux avant de ronronner comme un gros chat et d'emmener les deux femmes vers le Rabbit Hole. Emma se gara devant le bar, au vue de la grosse voiture noire garée à côté, elle en déduisit que Regina et Zelena devaient déjà être là. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, un petit pincement de stress monta en elle.

 **-Evidemment,** soupira Snow, **si Ruby et Belle sont déjà là également, on sera les dernières… Mais je sens que ça va être une soirée inoubliable !**

- **Moi aussi,** marmonna Emma sans trop savoir pourquoi elle était aussi tendue tout d'un coup.

La mère et la fille grimpèrent la volée de marche qui conduisait à l'entrée du Rabbit Hole et pénétrèrent dans le bar. Ruby leur fit de grands signes, les quatre femmes étaient déjà là accoudées au bar. Elles se retournèrent pour accueillir les retardataires et Emma sentit une chaleur la parcourir de part en part…

 _À la prochaine, direction le chapitre 2.._  
 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos premières impressions._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que certains d'entre vous étaient pressés d'avoir la suite et je suis agréablement surprise par l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire :) J'espère de tout coeur que ce nouveau chapitre comblera vos attentes._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Marie_

* * *

La chaleur se propagea rapidement de son estomac à ses joues, non pas qu'il régna une chaleur presque étouffante dans le bar mais parce que deux billes noisettes la fixait intensément. Emma secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits et se composa un sourire de circonstance.

Regina était éblouissante et elles n'auraient pas pu être mieux assorties. En effet, l'ancienne ennemie de ses parents arboraient une robe moulante noire assortie d'une paire d'escarpins rouges (et à la semelle rouge) et d'une veste de tailleur carmin. Zelena donna un coup de coude à sa sœur qui jusque-là n'avait pas lâché la sauveuse des yeux.

 **-Eh ! Vous auriez pu nous prévenir qu'il y avait un dress code !** l'entendit-elle dire à sa sœur en riant tandis qu'elles avançaient vers leur table.

 **-Oui ça aurait été sympa de votre part** , ajouta Ruby d'un ton moqueur.

Emma éclata de rire pour cacher sa gêne grandissante et s'installa à côté de la mairesse.

 **-C'était pour que vous puissiez nous repérer dans la foule !**

Regina pouffa légèrement à ses côtés. Snow s'installa à sa gauche et elles commandèrent un cocktail qui arriva joliment présenté dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent.

 **-Alors à quoi est-ce que l'on trinque ?!** demanda Belle

 **-À l'absence de méchants … et d'anciens méchants pour nous déloger d'ici,** s'exclama Ruby

Regina et Zelena haussèrent un sourcil, l'air faussement vexé puis sourirent à la jeune femme.

 **-Tout à fait,** répondit Regina

Le petit groupe leva donc son verre à une excellente sortie entre filles et sans pression. Elles trinquèrent également au répit que le destin leur accordait un peu, la petite ville de Storybrooke n'ayant pas subie de malédiction depuis un certain temps (au moins deux jours !).

Au fil des minutes, même Zelena commença à se détendre – il parait que l'alcool est un excellent baume pour apaiser les querelles. À coup de téquilas frappées, les cinq femmes s'échauffaient avant de se résoudre à rejoindre la foule sur la piste de danse… Emma riait aux éclats à toutes les plaisanteries de Ruby, et cela lui faisait un bien fou, la louve avait un sens de l'humour bien particulier qui ne manquait pas de faire lever les sourcils de toutes les autres convives excepté Zelena qui semblait également goûter au sens de la répartie de la jolie brune.

 **-Mais je vous le dis les filles, j'avais rien d'autre à me mettre sous la dent alors Gus même si c'était une souris c'était pas mal du tout !**

 **-Ruby !** s'exclama Belle, **Gus est adorable ne l'embête pas et puis je te rappelle que tu as eu une histoire avec l'incomparable docteur Whale même si c'était du rapide !**

 **-Whale ! Comme c'est étrange, Snow aussi a succombé une fois !**

 **-Emma ! On avait dit qu'on gardait ça entre nous !** s'exclama Snow d'une voix horrifiée, **on était sous la malédiction ça ne compte pas !**

 **-Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou être malade** ! s'écria Zelena qui pouffait de rire, **sérieusement mes chères est-ce que vous avez vu ses cheveux ?**

 **-Nous étions maudits ! C'était juste une fois !**

 **-Même si ce n'était qu'une fois … Tu l'as quand même fait avec le Dr. Frankenstein très chère ! a** nnonça Regina d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus

 **-Yeeeeeerk ! Dis comme ça, c'est vraiment dégoûtant, on parle de ma mère quand même !**

 **-Oh pitié Emma, tu n'es plus une enfant, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas tombée du …**

 **-Stop ! Cette conversation s'arrête là !** cria Emma en se bouchant les oreilles, **je ne veux pas être traumatisée plus que je ne le suis déjà !**

La tablée éclata de rire tandis qu'Emma se servait un nouveau verre pour tenter de chasser les images qui lui venaient en tête et dont elle n'avait absolument pas besoin. La conversation reprit de plus belle et la sauveuse en profita pour plonger dans ses pensées légèrement embrumées par la téquila.

Son regard dévia vers Regina, et elle se demanda quand tout avait bousculé. Quand avait-elle cessé d'être « l'autre mère d'Henry » pour devenir une amie ? Quand avait-elle cessé d'être la classique mairesse pour devenir dangereusement belle ? Bien sûr même lors de leur première rencontre, Emma avait trouvé Regina incroyablement charismatique et belle mais aussi désagréable et sournoise. Maintenant qu'elles se connaissaient mieux, la fragilité que la brune cherchait à dissimuler à tout le monde la rendait encore plus attirante…

 **-Emma ? Eh oh ! Reviens parmi nous !**

La voix de Belle ramena la jeune femme à la réalité et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise à fixer la mairesse d'une façon fort peu discrète. Elle dut convoquer toute sa volonté pour ne pas piquer un fard et posa son regard sur la jolie bibliothécaire qui lui souriait d'un air entendu. Belle avait la réputation de percer facilement les gens à jour, Emma espéra qu'elle n'était pas si transparente.

 **-Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?** demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus innocente

 **-Que ce serait plutôt sympa d'aller faire un tour du côté de la piste de danse !** claironna Ruby

Le sourire d'Emma se transforma en grimace. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas danser, mais plutôt qu'il lui aurait fallu quelques verres de plus pour se désinhiber réellement. Même si elle avait tendance à fanfaronner, danser était quelque chose de trop personnel et elle avait l'impression de se mettre à nu lorsqu'elle le faisait… Sauf quand l'alcool l'aidait un peu…

 **-Euh… Très peu pour moi, je n'ai pas encore assez bu** , dit-elle en riant

 **-Oh Em' ne fais pas ta rabat-joie !** Gémit Ruby en lui faisant les yeux doux pour l'amadouer

 **-Vous pouvez très bien y aller sans moi. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. Et puis, il faut bien quelqu'un pour garder vos affaires… Quoi de mieux que le shérif de la ville ?!**

 **-Et qui de mieux que la maire de Storybrooke pour l'accompagner dans cette insurmontable mission ?** ajouta Regina d'une voix suave

Emma faillit recracher la gorgée qu'elle venait de prendre, et hoqueta difficilement pour reprendre son souffle… Quoi ?! Rester avec Regina ? Seules ? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas assez bu pour se détendre sur la piste de danse, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire si c'était trop peu pour qu'elle retienne des paroles malheureuses qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite…

 **-Vous n'êtes pas drôles toutes les deux …** se plaint Snow

 **-Beaucoup trop sérieuses,** ajouta Zelena

 **-Allez donc vous amuser, on garde la table.**

Le ton de la brune était sans appel, elles les rejoindraient plus tard si elles en avaient envie. Les quatre femmes se levèrent et avancèrent vers la piste de danse en commençant à se déhancher, avant de se fondre dans la foule Ruby se retourna et adressa un clin d'œil appuyé à Emma ce qui lui fit à nouveau monter le rouge aux joues. Autant Belle savait se montrer discrète autant la louve avait la subtilité d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine… Regina se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil, Emma haussa les épaules affichant un air d'incompréhension totale.

 **-Alors comme ça tu ne danses pas ?** demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence

 **-Une Reine ne se mêle pas à des manants** , ironisa Regina en empruntant son ton de Méchante Reine

 **-Sérieusement Regina ?** Emma éclata de rire une nouvelle fois

 **-Bien sûr que non shérif ! Disons simplement que, comme toi, il me faut un peu d'aide pour arriver à me détendre complètement…**

 **-Tiens donc ?! Moi qui croyais que la Méchante Reine était du genre « grosse beuveries et danse sur la table » !**

 **-Me voilà fort offusquée Miss Swan ! Vous devriez savoir que j'ai un peu plus de raffinement que ça !**

 **-Oh pardon très chère, mon intention n'était point de vous blesser ! Je cherchais simplement à vous faire sourire.**

 **-Je ne suis point blessée,** répliqua Regina continuant le jeu qu'elles avaient instaurées, **simplement outrée que vous puissiez penser que mes mœurs sont légères…**

 **-Loin de moi cette idée ma Reine !** – à ces mots Regina sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine – **je connais votre prestance et votre bienséance… Pardonnez mon trait d'esprit si malheureux…**

Regina éclata de rire et Emma se joignit à elle, dans son élan elle posa une main sur la cuisse de la brune qui eut un hoquet de surprise. La sauveuse écarquilla les yeux et ôta sa main aussi vite qu'elle l'avait posée, rougissant de la familiarité avec laquelle elle avait touchée Regina.

Décidément, elle avait beau ne pas vouloir l'admettre, Emma avait définitivement tendance à perdre tous ses moyens (et accessoirement ses neurones) lorsque l'ancienne reine était dans les parages. La brune sembla d'ailleurs recouvrer ses esprits bien plus vite – ce qui n'était, au demeurant, pas vraiment étonnant – et sourit à Emma comme pour souligner que l'incident n'était justement qu'un simple incident.

 **-Pour te faire pardonner, offre-moi donc un verre !**

 **-Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?**

 **-Un _Sex on the Beach_ s'il te plait.**

Emma hocha la tête incapable d'émettre un son tant l'évocation du nom du cocktail lui donnait des pensées fort peu catholiques. Elle secoua la tête, tâchant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et partit en quête du fameux cocktail à base de vodka. Elle héla le barman, commanda deux de ce délicieux breuvage et revint à la table le sourire aux lèvres.

Regina semblait perdue dans la contemplation de Zelena et Ruby qui s'étaient lancées dans un rock endiablé, quiconque se trouvait sur leur chemin était potentiellement en danger. En assistant à la scène, la sauveuse ne put réprimer un grand éclat de rire qu'elle n'arriva pas à calmer tout de suite, même Regina riait à gorge déployée. Ce qui était un exploit tant la maire montrait de retenue dans son comportement de tous les jours.

 **-Mon Dieu, il faut qu'on boive plus ! Je veux absolument faire la même chose avec toi Regina !** s'exclama Emma en riant toujours

 **-Oh… Moi je suis plutôt musique aux accents latins et rythmes langoureux …** répondit l'intéressée d'une voix suave en la regardant dans les yeux.

Emma loupa un battement, ne sachant que répondre elle but une gorgée de son cocktail… Bon Dieu, elle désirait tellement cette femme que c'en était presque douloureux. Regina avait un pouvoir d'attraction qui était tout simplement irrésistible et notre jolie blonde avait beau tenter de se voiler la face, elle n'y parvenait plus aussi bien qu'avant.

La brune semblait avoir mis les bouchées doubles dans son jeu avec elle, elle devait sûrement avoir remarqué qu'Emma ne réagissait plus comme avant et elle en profitait un peu… Non pas que cela gêne réellement la sauveuse, mais c'était déstabilisant de passer d'un jeu innocent de piques à un jeu dangereux de séduction. Et quand Regina la regardait comme ça, elle avait presque l'impression d'être un steak bien saignant qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer sur le grill. Son regard chocolat avait une intensité qui aurait pu la faire fondre sur place…

Bordel ! Elle perdait tous ses moyens, incapable de trouver une répartie comme elle l'aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt … Ce jeu était en train de la ramollir sérieusement. Elle restait plantée là comme une imbécile à imaginer Regina se déhancher sur des rythmes hispaniques… pour un peu elle aurait eu la bave aux lèvres…

 _« Emma ! Bon sang reprends toi ! Tu baves comme un bébé ! »_

Comme si la magie était à l'œuvre, la musique changea et laissa place à un rythme cubain aux nuances chaudes et agréables. Emma leva un sourcil et pointa un doigt vers la brune en riant :

 **-Madame est servie on dirait ! Voyons si c'était des paroles en l'air : en piste Madame le Maire !**

Regina ne se fit pas prier, elle se leva et tendit la main vers la sauveuse :

 **-D'accord Miss Swan,** répondit-elle en appuyant sur les mots de sa voix profonde, **mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'appréciais danser seule.**

Sa voix n'accordait pas de possibilité de refus et Emma était bien trop hypnotisée par la tournure des évènements pour se dire que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se laisser aller à danser avec Regina sur des rythmes sensuels. C'est donc un peu fébrile que la jeune femme attrapa la main tendue de la Reine et la suivit le cœur battant au cœur de la mêlée…

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

 _On aborde la danse entre les deux protagonistes dans le prochain chapitre, oui je sais je suis vilaine de vous faire languir comme ça !_

 _Bonne semaine à tous =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Merci à tous d'avoir patienté pour la suite qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les premiers chapitres. Je tenais particulièrement à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissés, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir eu un tel accueil !_

 _Isacos : Haha ! C'est vrai que ça ressemblerait à Emma ! Mais tu vas le découvrir très vite !_

 _Julie : Merci ! Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais j'espère qu'ils te plairont quand même ^^'_

 _Merci Elsyciel, Parrilla's Wife (j'adoooore ton pseudo !), EvilQueenMomo, M.L Casper et JUJUDEMARS pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Et merci à tous les guests, vous êtes géniaux !_

 _Des bisous,_

 _Marie_

* * *

Elles s'arrêtèrent au centre de la pièce, puis dans un mouvement aussi gracieux qu'Emma aurait pu l'imaginer, Regina se mit à danser. C'était un spectacle absolument grandiose pour la jolie blonde, Regina semblait faire corps avec la musique comme si chacun de ses membres étaient connectés avec les instruments, chaque percussion prenait vie, ondulait sur les hanches de la brune. Emma peinait à suivre la cadence, habituée à être menée par un homme, elle goûtait la sensualité de Regina avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle était vaguement consciente de la présence d'autres corps autour d'elles, pourtant la sauveuse ne voyait que la Reine elle se demandait comment il était possible qu'elle soit aussi belle et comment elles avaient pu se retrouver dans cette situation.

Chassant ses pensées, elle décida finalement de se laisser complètement aller. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la musique, laissant les guitares accompagner ses mouvements. Emma prit la main de Regina et la fit tourner sur elle-même, riant avec elle elles se rapprochaient, s'éloignaient sous le rythme cadencée de la musique.

Rapidement, elles se prirent au jeu et bientôt la sueur commença son office, s'accrochant à leurs cheveux, glissant lentement dans leurs cous. Le shérif savourait l'instant, ne prêtant plus attention aux regards qui s'attardaient sur elles. À vrai dire, elle n'avait même aucune idée du temps qui passait et de l'endroit où pouvait avoir disparu les autres filles. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu sa mère dans la foule et elle n'en avait cure, seul comptait ce moment complice qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Les yeux intenses de Regina dans les siens, elle se demanda si quelque chose était en train de se passer. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et laissa glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, appréciant son contact, se nourrissant de ses courbes, de ses sourires. Emma bascula la tête en arrière, son désir ne faisait qu'augmenter, il fallait qu'elle freine ses ardeurs et pourtant à chaque regard elle avait l'étrange impression que Regina ne faisait qu'attiser ce désir, l'encourageant presque à faire le premier pas….

 _*Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?!*_

Les mains de Regina étaient également posées sur ses hanches et à en croire la sensation de chaleur qui commençait à envahir son bas ventre Emma était sur le point de perdre définitivement la raison. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait de lui sauter dessus ? Elle en crevait d'envie…

Comme si un bouton d'alarme s'était allumé dans son cerveau, les mauvaises habitudes de la jeune femme refirent surface et pendant une seconde étrangement longue, elle eut peur. Peur de ces sentiments qui grandissaient en elle et qui semblaient bien plus fort que sa volonté peur de s'attacher et de souffrir encore une fois, peur des sentiments non partagés et par-dessus tout peur de ce désir qui ne faisait que grandir et qui la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Les yeux voilés, elle effleura la joue de la Reine dans un geste inconscient, Regina frissonna sous ce contact. Tout comme elle avait débuté, la musique laissa place à une autre. Emma sourit largement à la brune, cachant ses pensées derrière ce geste.

 **-On dirait bien que j'ai gagné mon pari… Je meurs de soif… Qui eut cru que tu dansais si divinement bien Majesté !**

Le dernier compliment avait été adressé à voix basse mais il n'échappa pas à Regina qui sourit de ses lèvres pourpres.

 **-Tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillée non plus pour une Princesse Charming !**

Emma piqua un fard et repartit vers leur table en bougonnant, réalisant à peine que leur bulle avait éclaté et que le retour à la normale ne lui convenait pas du tout. Le désir pour la Reine était encore là, bouillonnant sous sa peau, ne réclamant qu'à sortir et à s'exprimer au grand jour… Si elles avaient été seules, Emma se serait probablement retournée pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de la maire… Mais même si son cerveau était étrangement embrumé, elle sentait encore sa conscience lutter contre ses instincts primaires.

 _*Emma ça suffit tu divagues ! Comme si Regina allait se laisser faire …. !*_

 _*Et pourquoi pas ?!*_

Emma était tout à fait consciente que le plaisir et le désir étaient inhérents à la race humaine, même s'ils n'avaient pas bonne réputation auprès de la majeure partie de la population. On les associait bien trop souvent à la luxure et la débauche. Pourtant, tous éprouvaient du désir, un désir primaire et puissant qui les brûlait, les consumait à petit feu et les emmenait vers le plaisir.

Cette sensation était fugace, se traduisait par un tremblement qui démarrait de l'estomac et remontait vers le cœur, chassant toutes les pensées parasitaires de l'esprit. Seule restait la plénitude qui découlait de ce moment de plaisir intense, oubliant un instant les conséquences d'un acte spontané. Voilà ce à quoi la jolie blonde pensait en regardant la maire s'asseoir avec les autres. Peu importait qu'elle ait été avec Hook un court instant, elle voulait Regina. Elle voulait cette femme. Elle voulait la faire sienne.

Cet aveu à elle-même la fit rougir instantanément, que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-elle ingéré un aphrodisiaque quelconque pour entretenir de telles pensées à l'égard de Regina ? Depuis quand la maire lui faisait autant d'effet ? Il était vrai que dès leur première rencontre la jeune femme l'avait trouvée incroyablement belle mais son côté autoritaire et colérique gâchait l'ensemble. Or, maintenant qu'elle connaissait mieux Regina, sa beauté n'en était que plus éblouissante… Sa peau semblait si douce, ses lèvres si pulpeuses, elle lui faisait tourner la tête et elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pulsions.

Regina s'était installée à côté d'elle et il fallait toute la volonté du monde à Emma pour ne pas la toucher, la blonde se focalisait entièrement sur la conversation enjouée des autres à propos des pieds que Zelena et Ruby avaient écrasés pendant leur danse endiablée. Elle était incroyablement consciente de la proximité de la Reine, elle sentait son parfum aux accords musqués et sensuels qui lui allait tellement bien.

Emma était comme hypnotisée par sa présence, elle flottait dans une espèce de brouillard. Elle écoutait d'une oreille, voyait à peine, entièrement focalisée sur Regina. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, son cerveau lui criait de se reconnecter à la réalité elle accusa l'alcool et puis se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas bu tant que ça… Elle tourna la tête vers Regina et se rendit compte que les yeux de cette dernière étaient fixés sur elle. Cela provoqua un frisson qu'elle eut du mal à contrôler. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles soient en public ?!

 _*Emma ! Ici la Terre ! Reconnecte-toi ! Tu es en public !*_

Elle avala la fin de son cocktail et se leva en tapant dans les mains, chassant son esprit critique aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle avait envie de s'amuser pas de cogiter sur son état, elle aurait largement le temps de réfléchir le lendemain. Elle était là pour se détendre !

 **-Moi je retourne danser !** s'exclama-t-elle en riant sous les regards médusés des autres

 **-Emma tu es sûre que ça va ?** demanda sa mère d'une voix légèrement inquiète

 **-Mais ouiiii ! Je suis en pleine forme ! J'ai envie de m'amuser pas vous ?!**

 **-Oulah on dirait que le shérif est bourré !** glissa Ruby

La blonde haussa les épaules et s'élança sur la piste de danse, prête à passer une nuit de folie ! Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui était en train de lui arriver mais la brume joyeuse qui lui inondait le cerveau lui faisait un bien fou. Terminé les inhibitions, elle voulait profiter de sa soirée ! Un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Regina l'avait suivie.

Noyée dans la foule, elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline de la brune et lui murmura à l'oreille (d'une voix qu'elle imagina suave mais qui pouvait tout aussi bien être rendue tremblante par l'alcool …)

 **-Toi aussi tu as envie de t'amuser Regina ?**

La brune avait les yeux brillants, elle adressa un sourire carnassier à Emma :

 **-Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne vais pas te laisser t'amuser toute seule… En plus je me dois de protéger ta pureté, tous les hommes de la salle ont les yeux braqués sur toi !**

Emma éclata de rire, tout en sentant un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, Regina voulait la protéger des hommes…

 **-Je ne pense pas que leurs yeux soient sur moi, mais plutôt sur toi et ta beauté à couper le souffle…**

La Reine lui jeta un regard interloqué tandis qu'une rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues. Au bout de quelques secondes Emma se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et de ce que ça pourrait impliquer, elle rougit à son tour et maudit son cerveau de ne pas savoir retenir les inepties qu'elle pouvait sortir quand elle avait bu. Pourtant un hoquet de surprise lui échappa lorsque la main de Regina se posa sur sa joue dans un geste tendre.

 **-À couper le souffle ?** murmura-t-elle, **vraiment ?**

Les connexions internes dans le cerveau d'Emma étaient définitivement rompues, elle n'arrivait plus à penser. La seule chose qui importait présentement était la main de Regina posée sur son visage et son sourire.

 **-Euuh … Je ne …. Que…,** balbutia-t-elle avant de rendre les armes, **oui … à couper le souffle !**

Peut-être que Regina ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Emma répète son compliment une seconde fois, car à la seconde où la sauveuse termina sa phrase, la légère rougeur qui courrait sur ses joues s'étendit plus largement. Emma apprécia de voir l'effet que ses paroles pouvaient avoir sur la maire, cependant elle retint sa respiration lorsque cette dernière s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres avant de se détourner à la dernière seconde pour poser les siennes sur sa joue, elle inspira alors à pleins poumons le parfum de Regina, complètement ahurie par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux et dont elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants.

Emma recula d'un pas, légèrement étourdie, la sensation brûlante des lèvres de Regina encore imprimée sur sa peau. Elle porta la main à sa joue, comme pour prolonger cet état de grâce dans laquelle la Reine venait de la plonger. Regina souriait toujours, mais toute trace d'innocence avait disparu de son visage, devant elle la brune se transformait progressivement en prédatrice, sûre d'attraper la proie qu'elle avait choisi. Et ce regard de braise transperça Emma et lui fit définitivement quitter le sol.

Oh elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Et elle en aurait plus.

Elle attrapa la main de Regina et l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'extérieur, évitant soigneusement l'endroit où les autres étaient assises, se faufilant à travers la foule. Elles débouchèrent à l'extérieur, l'air froid les assaillit. Emma ne ralentit pas pour autant et – ne lâchant pas la main de la brune – continua son chemin vers la ruelle qui jouxtait le bar. L'air froid avait le mérite de lui rendre ses facultés mentales, elle s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers Regina avant de s'approcher dangereusement d'elle :

 **-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Regina ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de désir

Regina s'approcha également d'elle, réduisant au minimum l'espace qu'il y avait entre elles, et à nouveau elle posa sa main sur le visage de la blonde qui se laissa aller contre elle, savourant ce contact. Les yeux dans ceux d'Emma, Regina afficha finalement un sourire qui fit manquer d'air à Emma.

 **-À chat,** répondit-elle finalement, **et c'était moi le chat,** poursuivit-elle en glissant sa main le long du cou de la blonde pour venir finalement la poser dans sa nuque, **et je t'ai attrapée…**

Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres tant désirées se poser sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant entièrement à ce moment, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et ses mains allèrent se poser sur les hanches de Regina, caressant son dos.

La brune ne retint pas un gémissement contre les lèvres d'Emma ce qui la rendit encore plus folle de désir. Des feux d'artifices explosaient dans sa poitrine lorsqu'un nuage violet les entoura toutes les deux…

* * *

 _Et voilà, oui je sais je suis dure avec vous de couper ici d'autant plus que je ne pourrais sûrement pas publier avant deux semaines car je pars en vacances. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous laisserez quand même une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _À la prochaine *mwack*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Ceux qui ont reçu une notification ont dû halluciner… Je sais que ça fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette histoire mais figurez-vous que ma vie a été bien remplie ces derniers mois. Cependant je sais que nombre d'entre vous attendait la scène « classée X » donc voilà vous allez être servis )_

 _J'écrirai la suite et vous la posterez également et j'espère ne pas attendre à nouveau six mois pour ça hihi !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous,_

 _Marie_

* * *

Emma était tellement obnubilée par les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes qu'elle ne réalisa même pas que la brune les avait transportées dans son manoir. La sensation de sa langue dansant avec celle de la maire était indescriptible. À chaque respiration forcée, elle était à nouveau irrémédiablement attirée vers cette bouche tentatrice si elle avait eu la faculté de se passer de respirer, Emma aurait sûrement pu embrasser Regina pendant des heures. Elle émit un couinement plaintif quand la Reine se recula légèrement avant de venir déposer des baisers brulants le long de sa mâchoire en descendant progressivement vers son cou. La blonde perdit définitivement pieds lorsque Regina entreprit de lui mordiller doucement l'oreille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement réalisant qu'elles étaient au manoir, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, sans réfléchir elle attrapa pour la seconde fois de la soirée la main de Regina avant de l'entraîner à sa suite vers les escaliers. Cette dernière pouffa doucement ce qui acheva de convaincre Emma que cette soirée ne se passait que dans sa tête et qu'il n'y aurait donc pas de conséquences…

-Je peux savoir depuis quand tu sais où se trouve ma chambre Emma ?

La blonde éclata d'un rire léger avant de se retourner au milieu des escaliers et de reprendre le visage de sa belle entre les mains. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, cherchant à nouveau sa langue. Elle se voulait provocante, elle avait envie de tout avec Regina.

-Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider à la trouver, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle

Regina rougit à nouveau, une belle couleur se propageant sur ses joues mais sa candeur ne dura pas longtemps. L'ancienne Evil Queen se ressaisit vite et repassa devant Emma, la pressant vers sa chambre. Elle repoussa le battant de la porte puis vint y plaquer la jolie blonde sans ménagement.

-Tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu veux Princesse ? Je serai déçue de te voir paniquer dans les instants qui vont suivre… et même si nous avons joué à Chat, je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'enfuis.

Tout en parlant, Regina remonta sa jambe entre celles d'Emma qui perdait toute contenance. La blonde était surprise de découvrir une Regina si entreprenante pourtant elle n'aurait pas dû l'être après tout chaque pore de Regina criait son côté autoritaire et séductrice. Elle gémit à nouveau quand la brune se pencha et passa sa langue le long de son décolleté. Emma ne pouvait plus réfléchir mais l'idée de s'enfuir lui semblait complètement incongrue, comment aurait-elle pu échapper à cette femme fatale qui la voulait, elle ? Elle passa les mains dans le dos de Regina s'accrochant d'abord à son cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche puis descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle eut un sourire victorieux lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la Reine par-dessus sa robe puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je n'ai aucune raison de m'enfuir… Là tout de suite j'ai plutôt envie de t'arracher cette robe et de découvrir les havres de plaisir qui se cachent dessous….

-Cela me paraît être un plan acceptable …

La voix de Regina tremblait un peu, le désir semblait devenir incontrôlable autant pour la brune que pour la blonde. Emma repoussa une mèche de cheveux bruns qui lui barrait le passage vers le cou de sa partenaire. Elle se pencha en avant et vint mordiller la gorge offerte de Regina, tout en enlevant sa veste écarlate. Le shérif laissa ses mains effleurer les bras de sa reine, provoquant des frissons à cette dernière. Puis elle entreprit de descendre à une lenteur extrême la fermeture de sa robe rouge sang. Sa main se glissa dans le décolleté de la brune et elle tira légèrement pour déloger le soutien-gorge qui avait été dégrafé quelques instants plus tôt.

Emma se redressa pour admirer son œuvre et la vue lui coupa presque le souffle. Regina était d'une beauté encore plus palpable les joues rougies par le désir. Souriant, elle se déchaussa, ôtant ses escarpins délicatement et s'avança à nouveau vers la maire de Storybrooke. Regina l'arrêta en posant une main sur son visage, un sourire carnassier figé sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-Je ne crois pas que nous soyons sur un pied d'égalité Shérif… Voyez-vous je tiens beaucoup à la parité dans une relation et il ne me semble pas juste que je sois à votre merci sans combattre au minimum.

La respiration d'Emma se bloqua une nouvelle fois – il faudrait vraiment qu'elle songe à se faire examiner ce n'était pas normal de perdre ses moyens aussi facilement… peut-être que le Dr Whale serait à même de trouver une solution à son problème de respiration – et elle regarda la Reine qui mettait un genou à terre devant elle et remontait très très lentement ses mains le long de ses jambes. Elle était parfaitement consciente du désir qui réchauffait son intimité et bientôt Regina le serait aussi si elle continuait sur le même chemin.

-Vous tremblez Miss Swan ?!

La voix de Regina était malicieuse et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, Emma était absolument incapable de produire une réponse à cette provocation. Cependant lorsque les doigts de Regina s'accrochèrent aux bordures de son tanga, elle ne put retenir un gémissement qui élargit encore le sourire de la brune. Reprenant son œuvre, Regina le fit descendre le long des jambes d'Emma en n'oubliant pas d'effleurer au passage l'intimité de la blonde qui enfouit les orteils dans la moquette. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là.

Regina se redressa à une vitesse alarmante et avant qu'Emma ait pu dire la moindre chose, elle se retrouvait la poitrine collée à la porte de la chambre. Son cœur battait la chamade. Regina s'approcha de son oreille.

-Tu vois je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui vais arracher cette robe pour découvrir les havres de plaisir qui se cachent en dessous…

-Tant que j'ai le droit d'ôter la tienne, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux…

-Tout ce que je veux ?

-Oui, susurra Emma, tout. Cette nuit je t'appartiens.

-Après cette nuit tu voudras m'appartenir pour toujours, répondit Regina d'une voix suave

-Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois…

-Laisse-moi faire tu verras !

Emma sentit les doigts de Regina venir descendre la fermeture de sa robe.

*Oh mon Dieu !*

Regina dégagea les épaules d'Emma descendant la robe petit à petit, en prenant tout son temps, les yeux figés dans ceux de la blonde, elle semblait prendre du plaisir à faire languir sa partenaire. La respiration d'Emma se faisait saccadée, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir avant l'acte. Tout était toujours trop rapide, trop précipité. Avec Regina, c'était différent. L'ancienne Evil Queen semblait déterminée à ne pas aller trop vite, à donner du plaisir et à en recevoir à parts égales. La peau d'Emma était comme à vif, parcouru de frissons à chaque nouvel effleurement, peut-être que Regina avait raison finalement… Après cette nuit, Emma n'était pas sûre de vouloir autre chose qu'elle. Son cerveau était toujours un peu embrouillé avec les verres qu'elles avaient pris mais le désir qu'elle ressentait semblait tellement impérieux que l'alcool redescendait peu à peu.

Elle se retourna et à nouveau, elle prit le visage de la reine entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche et plus le baiser s'intensifiait plus Emma sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. La chaleur qui se répandait en elle était presque surnaturelle, elle avait l'impression qu'un lien puissant était en train de les rassembler toutes les deux. La peau de Regina émettait une douce lueur dans la pénombre et elle remarqua avec surprise que la sienne aussi. Que se passait-il ce soir ?

-Regi… commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par un nouveau baiser qui lui fit à nouveau perdre le fil de ses pensées

Emma devina – plus qu'elle ne le sentit- sa robe tomber au sol, elle releva les yeux vers Regina qui laissait glisser la sienne à son tour. Elle contempla la magnifique nudité de sa partenaire, effleurant la courbure de ses seins, glissant le long de ses hanches. Souriant devant ce spectacle sublime, elle se baissa, embrassa l'un des tétons érigés par le désir et descendit à son tour l'ultime barrière qui se dressait entre elle et sa belle. Regina en profita pour dégager la poitrine d'Emma de son soutien-gorge tout en gémissant sous les baisers de la blonde.

-Viens.

La voix de Regina vibrait d'un désir qui pulsait sous sa peau, sa voix déjà grave semblait plus basse encore. Elle entraîna Emma vers le lit et la poussa doucement dessus. Emma qui avait été si sûre d'elle et provocante au moment de monter dans la chambre se découvrit timide. Elle avait tellement envie de faire plaisir à Regina qu'elle était dans la retenue, essayant de contrôler les pulsions primaires qui l'envahissaient. Regina, au contraire, semblait bien décidée à explorer ce corps étranger. Elle entreprit d'embrasser chaque zone de peau qui passait sous son œil, le cou, la clavicule, le décolleté et les seins. Emma se cabra lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de la brune s'enrouler autour de son mamelon, titillant, mordillant, caressant.

-Tu me rends folle…

Regina se redressa légèrement et lui décocha un sourire éblouissant tandis qu'une de ses mains glissait doucement le long de son ventre vers une zone encore plus sensible…

-Tu n'as encore rien vu …

Emma ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par un plaisir intense qui la submergeait. Un tsunami de sensations défilait dans son corps. Les doigts de Regina, experts, s'agitaient sur son intimité tandis que sa langue titillait ses seins. Chaque zone érogène était prise d'assaut par Regina et bientôt le corps entier d'Emma se mit à trembler. Elle se contrôla, ne voulant pas se laisser aller si tôt. Elle avait envie de profiter de chaque seconde, elle prit appuie sur un coude et se redressa en souriant. D'un mouvement rapide, elle reprit le dessus sur Regina et repassa sur elle ce qui la fit grogner de frustration, la jolie blonde l'arrêta d'un regard.

-Moi aussi je veux profiter de toi.

Elle déposa des baisers le long du corps de sa partenaire, descendant de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre l'intimité de Regina. Elle releva les yeux une dernière fois vers la belle brune étendue devant elle avant de se pencher un peu plus et d'embrasser tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sa langue trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et elle se mit en action, léchant le clitoris de Regina qui se cambrait sous le plaisir. Emma ralentissait, accélérait, bientôt elle ajouta l'un de ses doigts au mouvement, le glissant en Regina qui haletait de plus en plus.

-Emma !

La jolie blonde sourit contre le sexe de sa belle. Redoublant d'intensité dans ses mouvements, elle voulait la faire sienne. Lui faire sentir qu'elle aussi lui appartenait – au moins pour cette nuit. Le goût de Regina sous sa langue l'excitait autant que ses mains sur sa peau. Elle avait tellement envie d'elle. Lorsque le corps de la brune s'arqua sous elle, rendant les armes et se laissant emporter par l'orgasme Emma sentit presque la décharge la traverser elle aussi. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Elle remonta vers la bouche de Regina et l'embrassa passionnément.

-C'est toi le chat ! murmura-t-elle malicieusement

-Woa Emma… Je… woa !

-Je sais, je fais souvent cet effet là…

-Pas toi… ta langue !

Emma envoya un léger coup dans l'épaule de Regina.

-Sympa ! Tu devrais me montrer comment la tienne se comporte… Figures toi que j'ai très envie de le découvrir…

-C'est étonnant puisque c'est exactement le programme que je m'étais fixée… tu devrais grimper un peu, viens t'asseoir là, dit-elle en pointant sa bouche

Ce devait forcément être un rêve, ok un rêve très très réel et très très érotique mais un rêve tout de même. Regina ne pouvait pas être en train de lui proposer sérieusement de s'asseoir sur sa bouche…

*Autant en profiter, j'aurai honte demain au réveil d'avoir des songes pareils !*

Souriant et profitant de ce moment, Emma ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois et vint se positionner à genou juste au-dessus du visage de Regina. La perspective de domination la faisait mouiller tandis que la vue qu'elle offrait à sa partenaire la faisait rougir. Les deux sentiments combattaient dans son esprit mais lorsque les mains de la brune se posèrent fermement sur ses fesses et qu'elle sentit la langue de Regina entrer en elle, elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir…

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre bruyante…

Il y avait de la moquerie dans le ton de la voix de Regina mais aussi du désir. Elle reprit ce qu'elle avait commencé, donnant des coups de langue volontairement lents et langoureux pour qu'Emma perde pieds. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler, elle essayait de tout son être de ne pas appuyer son sexe plus encore contre la bouche de la brune, mais le plaisir était si violent qu'elle se laissa retomber remuant son bassin contre les lèvres de Regina. Elle gémissait, c'était si bon… L'orgasme la terrassa sans prévenir, une chaleur intense se formant dans tout son corps et au moment de se laisser tomber sur le côté elle eut presque l'impression qu'une lueur s'échappait à nouveau de leurs deux corps, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que son cerveau n'était plus en mesure d'établir des connexions.

-Oh…

-Tu peux m'appeler « Ma Reine » si tu veux !

Regina vint se blottir dans les bras de la blonde pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle se faisait féline, sa jambe remontant entre celles d'Emma. La nuit n'était pas encore terminée…

 _À suivre..._


End file.
